Its Still Anybody's Game
by LovingtheBullworthSpirit
Summary: When Katelyn Hopkins comes to Bullworth Academy, things get a little out of hand. Her brother, Jimmy, is still in the feud with Gary. Katelyn has problems, A LOT of problems, but she is still sneaky and manipulative. She wants to do what everyone else was trying to do 2 years ago. And that was take over Bullworth Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1:_

_Welcome to Bullworth Academy_

"Katelyn?"

No response.

"**KATELYN!**"

Katelyn, or Katie for short, stopped daydreaming and she looked at her father.

"Now Katie, I know you don't like this school. But i'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Just what I needed, another pep talk. Look, if I wanted to be lectured, I would've stayed at the bus stop, listening to a homeless doing rant about bus fare. Yeah sure he is a complete jackass, I would pick to listen to him over my father. I hate being in the same place as _him_. He doesn't even know I still exist. I was out his life the longest. Besides, my dad did leave his mom, or my mom, to be exact. Only a genius would do that. Dad knew I hated him for SO many god damn reasons. I looked out the window to see a sign saying, "Welcome to Ole Bullworth Vale. Population.." was paint sprayed out.

"Dad, WHY, of all schools, why this one?!" I demanded an answer.

"I want you two to be close."

The fuck! I barely even know him, and he wants us to be close.

"Got it." I sighed. I looked at my outfit I was wearing. A white short top, skin-tight jeans, and Vans. My hair is dirty blonde. Well, mainly brunette with blonde streaks. As I was staring out the window, I see the worst fucking building, EVER. It was Bullworth Academy, aka, my death trap. I heard about the school. 2 years ago, some moron tried to take over the school. Fucking idiot. Then some wanna-be hero saved the school by falling through a glass roof.

"Katie, we're here." My dad got out the car and took my luggage out of the trunk. I got out, closing the door behind me, and looked at the gates that led to hell. I looked back and waved my dad goodbye. I was looking across the street when all of a sudden...

"Ah, you must be Katelyn."

I jumped and turned around to see a woman in her mid...40's looking at me. I nodded.

"Well, we must get going, don't want to keep waiting. He's a brilliant man, a very brilliant man indeed." Was she stalking him or something?

"Do come long now, child." She turned on her heel and walked in the gate. As I was looking, I seen a boys' dormitory on the left side, and the girls' dormitory on the right side. I looked forward to see a large building. We entered the building and went up the stairs to see . When I walked in the room, he pointed to the seat in front of him.

"My, my, my. Katelyn, you have been a very bad girl indeed. Disrespecting staff, vanderlism, bad language, oh, i'm scared of you. You will be under 24 hour watching because of your medicine problem. We don't want things to get how it was 2 years ago. Now, your uniform is in your dorm. You pick up your timetable at the desk. Now run along."

"Okay." I got up and was about to leave.

"Wait..."

I turned around.

"Welcome to Bullworth, Miss. Hopkins."


	2. Making Friends and Enemies

I gave Crabblesnitch a fake smile and left his office. As I was walking out of Crabblesnitch's office, I seen this guy in a pink shirt talking to that stalking secretary. I walked in front of her desk and looked at her name plate. It read "Miss. Danvers". No wonder she's single, she creeps around every corner. I turned around and begin to walk when I was stop by someone grabbing my wrist. I just got here and some idiot doesn't have manners. I looked behind me and seen the pink shirted boy.

"Hi, you must be new." He sounded nice, gentle, and sweet. I can tell he is picked on a lot, though.

"Yeah, I'm Katelyn Hopkins." He face dropped, literally.

"Wait, do you know a guy named Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Yeah, he's my, how do you say it, brother. Our dad left our mom. She wanted to keep Jimmy and my dad wanted to keep me."

"That must be cool to be related to a popular guy like Jimmy." I literally laughed my fucking ass off.

"Jimmy, POPUALR! Since when did monkeys with peanut-sized brains become popular."

"He saved the school from Gary." I gave him a "Who the fuck was Gary" face. He frowned. Why?

"Gary was this guy who had ADHD and didn't take his medicine. He was "friends" with Jimmy and I, but ended up turning on Jimmy. He tried to take over the school, but your brother stopped him on the bell tower." Wait, so the wanna-be hero is my brother. Who would've know.

"Ah, so the lunatic wanted to be king but ended up getting defeated by an idiot. Great job. Where is he now?" He bit his lip. I knew whenever someone did that, something bad is about to happen.

"Gary WAS in Happy Vaults Asylum, but they let him out and sending him back here." I smiled so wide, I looked like a creepy clown.

"Why are you smiling?"

"His name is Gary, describe him please."

"Well, he's tall, he has brown hair, a scar over the right eye, and he wears a teal sweater." I found my mystery guy!

"Thank you, um…. " I got so caught up in talking to him that I forgot to ask what his name was.

"Its Pete, Pete Kowalski, but you can call me Petey." I thought he was going to use that dumb pick-up line.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Petey. I have to go pack now. Bye." I waved and walked down the stairs and out the building. I was walking to see guys whistling. I should change, like ASAP. I got to the girls' dormitory and went looking for my room. I shared it with some metal or rock chick. I was looking at the walls, pink. Ugh! Pink, pink, PINK! Why the hell is pink everywhere!? While I was ranting in my head, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a girl with short hair and a plaid skirt. I got up and reached out my hand towards her. She took it and got up.

"Sorry, I was ranting about these walls and wasn't paying attention." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I hate these walls. You look new. What's your name?"

"Katelyn Hopkins, yours?" She smiled wide. Why did she do that?

"I'm Zoe Taylor. I'm your brother Jimmy's girlfriend." I just barfed a little in my mouth.

"Your Jimmy's girlfriend?! I thought he'll end up dating a hooker!" She laughed, and so did I.

"All the girls did. He dated like, half the school. He's pretty popular here."

"Again, how is monkeys with peanut-sized brains become popular."

"Because this monkey took out an evil scientist. His name is Gary, heard of him?" She asked.

"Yeah, a guy named Petey just told me about him."

"I'm guessing you're looking for your room, huh?" She literally read my mind just now.

"Yep. Room 221." She looked happy.

"That's my room. You're my new roommate!" We both smiled and I followed her to the room. There was two desks, a closet, two beds, one by a window and one by the door, and some posters on the wall. I was SO glad not to see so much pink.

"Thank you for posters!" We both laughed.

"No problem, I can't stand the wall paper." She sat on the bed by the door. I'm guessing I have the bed by the window. I walked over to my bed and laid on it, my head facing down on the pillow.

"I see you're getting comfortable." I laughed.

"I can see you noticed." She laughed.

"Tomorrow I can show you around."

"Okay, that'll be cool."

"I'll ask Jimmy if he- " I had to cut her off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about inviting the drama queen!?"

"Come on, how long has it been since you two seen it each other?"

"Some time now." I faced Zoe. "But, I don't wanna talk to him."

"Then don't talk, just walk." That kinda made sense.

"Fine, but you owe me." I put my face back in my pillow.

"Okay, I'll take you shopping, how's that?" I popped my head up.

"Shopping!" I laid my head back on my pillow. Zoe laughed. She looked at the clock and seen it was 7:30.

"We should go get cleaned up before we go to sleep." She stood up and got her clothes to sleep in and grabbed a towel. She was about to walk out the room, until she turned around to see me laying down. She walked over to me and started hitting my with her pillow. I laughed and got up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I got up and got my clothes and grabbed my towel. We headed out of our room and headed towards the showers. We got to the showers and went our separate ways. I showered and got out, heading towards out room. Just then, some chick with her hair in a ponytail. She walked right into me.

"Watch where you're going, newbie!"

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" She gasped.

"Who the hell are you to call me a bitch!?"

"I'm Katelyn Hopkins, and I tell bitches what they already are." I flipped her off and walked to my room. I put on my pajamas and sat at a desk. I took my Ipod out of my suitcase and started listening to music. It wasn't long until Zoe came and got dressed. No, I wasn't looking at her. She tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go to bed. Miss. Peabody just said so." Who the hell is Miss. Peabody.

I got up and turned off my Ipod. I put it in my bedside table and climbed into my bed, which was actually comfortable. I fell a sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a fresh start.


	3. Meeting Gary

My alarm clock went off at 6:00. I tried to turn it off, but it kept beeping. I slapped the snooze button again, nothing happened but beeping. So I picked up the clock and threw I at a wall. It cut off and I groaned. How do you people get up at this time. I got up and pulled out my uniform. A white, long-sleeved Bullworth T-shirt with a plaid, green skirt. I had Mary Janes to go with the outfit. I went to the bathroom and put on my uniform. I brushed my hair so it was down. After I did that, I went back in the room to see Zoe putting on her boots.

"I see you get up early." She finished putting them on and stood up.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand the alarm clock, and I knew you were going to wake me up, so that's why."

"I think I see how you managed to turn off the alarm." She pointed over to the now broken alarm clock and laughed.

"The beeping got to me."

Zoe laughed. I grabbed my books and my timetable and walked out the girls' dormitory with her. As we were walking, we heard a girl talking about a guy. She had red hair and was wearing the same thing as me, except that her hair was in a ponytail. We heard something about "back" and "crazy". I'm guessing she's talking about Barry, or Larry, or someone with Ary in the name, I forgot. We were walking in the main building and I looked at my timetable.

"I have Algebra first, you?"

"I have Biology. Ew, I don't wanna dissect a disgusting frog."

"I now lost my appetite."

"Don't worry, when you see the cafeteria food, you probably won't eat anyway."

"Okay?" I seen Petey leaving out the cafeteria and he ran over to me.

"Hey Zoe, Katelyn."

"Hey."

"Hey Petey. Listen, I have to get to Dr. Slawter's class."

"Sure Zoe." And as Petey said that, Zoe was off running to her class.

"What class do you have, Katelyn?"

"First off, call me Katie, and second, I have Algebra."

"Then we have to leave now, Mr. Hattrick isn't afraid to give you detention." We started leaving when we heard a voice behind us.

"Femme boy! Is that you!?" I was about to turn around when Petey grabbed my hand and started running.

"Why are we running!"

"Because we're going to be late." We got to Algebra just in time. We walked in sat at the desks. I sat in the back of the class because I don't like being in the front, and I swear I seen this fat kid with his fly down in the front of class. We started our lesson then did a work sheet. Class ended quickly because I managed to fall a sleep during the first hour in there. I was woken up by Petey.

"How did you fall a sleep with letting Hattrick see you?"

"I…. don't know. Anyways, what class do you have next?"

"I have Chemistry next, you?"

"I have Geography next."

"Well, I can't take you there, but I'm sure you'll manage to find the class." He walked away, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Well, I see femme boy ditched a girl that was into him." I jumped and turned around to see a guy standing behind me.

"He didn't ditch me, he had to get to class. And who the hell are you?"

"Why, I'm the talk of the school." I had to think for a minute. Talk of the school?

"Wait, are you Gary Smith?" He smirked.

"Why, yes I am. And not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?"

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"I guess I am. So, again, who are you?"

"I'm Katelyn, Katelyn Hopkins. And yes, I'm related to Jimmy fucking Hopkins!"

"Really, well Jimmy boy and I are great friends."

"Really, because I never thought a failure would be friends with their enemy." His smirked faded away and looked pissed off.

"Listen here, Hopkins. I don't care if you are a girl, I will hurt you."

"Am I supposed to be afraid!?" I turned on my heel and started walking away when he grabbed my wrist, tight.

"Hey, let me go!"

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, I was trying to be nice and be your friend. Now, are you going to play nice or what?" I knew he wasn't going to let me go if I told him no.

"Sure. I'll play nice." He let go of my wrist.

"Good. Now, lets get to Geography class." We walked to Geography and I sat in the back. As I was dozing off, a note came flying on my desk. It read:

"Meet me in the gym at 4:30. Top row on the right side of the gym"

I looked around the room and seen no one looking this way. Its was probably Gary. I put the note in my pocket and laid my head on the desk. Lets just see who sent me the note.


	4. Whoops

Class ended soon and I woke up. I got up and left the classroom. As I was walking, I seen this girl making out with some guy. Three words: Get a room! They stopped kissing and the girl left. I looked at the boy to see him staring at me. He squinted his eyes and then they widen. He started running. I ran after him. He ran outside and went to the gym. Thats weird. I pulled my note out my pocket. The time was 4:30. I went into the gym and ran to the right side of the gym. I went up the bleachers and sat there. Then, out of the blue, the boy I was looking at sat next to me.

"You got my note?"

"Then how wlse would I know to meet you here." I gave him the note.

"Well, it is true. My sister does go here." Wait, is he..

"JIMMY!"

"Nice to see you, too Katie." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know I was even attending here?"

"My friend Petey told me." I thought I could trust him. Just then I looked around and seen Gary peeking from the locker rooms. I sighed.

"What the hell is Gary's problem?!" He gave me a confused look. "Gary Smith. He came back and has been, I think, following me." His face said anger, whie his fist said death. He got up. "I'll talk to you later." He left, leaving me sitting there looking lost.

"Jimmy boy finally left, I see." I jumped once again to see Gary next to me.

"How the hell do you do that!"

"I just do. Anyways, I see Petey sold you out. And I heard about the arguement between you and Mandy." I was about to respond to the Petey thing before thinking.

"Her name's Mandy. Know where she hangs out?" He smirked.

"I see someone wants revenge. She's right there." He pointed to some cheerleaders in the middle of the gym. I then smirked.

"Well, it would be terrible if someone, or something, happened to their routine." I looked around and seen a mop bucket on a cart. Bingo! I ran down the bleachers and scooted to cart behind Mandy. I then yelled "Watch out!" and pushed them cart straight into Mandy. She fell in the bucket and then hit a wall. I laughed and ran back up the bleachers.

"That was impressive. But, did you put a rat in that bucket." As soon as he said that, a loud shirek came from Mandy and we looked over towards her. She was running around, flapping her arms around and screaming. We laughed and looked at eachother. He has cute brown eyes. I heard him laugh.

"Why, thank you. I know I have addicting eyes." I was thinking out loud!? I face palmed myself.

"Sorry, I sound weird."

"Yeah, I know." He stood up and was about to walk down the bleachers when I stood up.

"Wait, do you take medication?"

"A genius doesn't need medicine."

"Exactly. Do you take medication?" I smirked while he got pissed again. I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist. My foot missed the step and we both went rolling down the steps while everyone was looking. I was under him. This is awkward.

"Are they dating?!" Someone yelled and I was literally blushing. Wrong time to blush!

He got off me and helped me up. Jimmy came through the crowd and looked like he was the Hulk. Before I could say anything, I was running with Gary out of the gym.

"Why did you drag me out of there?"

"Did you want to get in trouble?"

"Trust me, when Mandy finds out I did that to her, I am in BIG trouble."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you want to help me take over Bullworth, again?"


	5. What The Fuck Just Happened

Katie stopped running and looked at Gary with wide eyes.

"Um, Gary. No offense, but didn't you fail the first time of trying to take over Bullworth?" I asked with one arm across my chest and the other one beside me.

"Yes, I did. BUT! Nothing is going to go wrong. I mean, your Hopkins sister. He wouldn't beat up his sister now, would he?" Gary said while smirking. I shook my head.

"Exactly! He wouldn't hurt anyone around you, now would he?" Gary asked. I sighed, and nodded. Jimmy wouldn't hurt anyone infront of me because it might "influence" me into doing something bad.

"What if it doesn't work? Then what's next?" I asked with one eyebrows cocked up.

"Then... YOU will think of one!" He said while smirking. I started laughing, then seen how serious he was and stopped.

"You're nuts! I just got here! I barely know anyone and you expect me to help you out with a plan?! You're insane... I like it!" I smiled and he started laughing.

"And I like how funny you are. Let's start planning when the jocks start playing football. I have a good idea for some fun. Just make sure you wearing a football uniform." He was smiling like mad and I knew something was up.

"What's with the smile?" I said while looking him up and down.

"You can mess with the boys today. You can play a little and when they see how good you are, you can take off your helmet." Gary said. I thought of it. Showing football players at their own game.

"I'm in. As long, as you be the person to introduce me." I said while smirking. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Can't get enough of me. Can you, Hopkins. Fine, I'll introduce you." I clapped and hugged him onl to hear sound of cameras going off. I turned around to see Ernest and some other geeks taking pictures. They seen I was looking and hurridly ran off somewhere. It was getting late so I ran off to the girls dorm only to get strange looks. I then ran into Zoe.

"Thank god I ran into you. What's going on?" I asked her. She pulled me into the our room.

"You and Gary are an item now?! Since when!" Zoe asked sounding shocked. I started laughing, then stopped when I seen she was serious.

"You think... that me and Gary... and now everyone else... oh god!" I said while plopping down on my bed. The sociopath of the school and sister of Jimmy Hopkins is an item. This is going to be ne hell of a semester.

I woke up at 6:50. I did a morning routine. I went to the main building to see pics of me and Gary hanging out. I laughed. I was so amused that people were whispering. I just got here and people are already asuming things. Thats like saying Pinky is smart. I met here not to long ago when I stepped on her shes and she told me to 'watch the prada!' I went to my locker and took off the pic of Gary and I hugging. I laughed again, and threw it in the trashcan, to see Ernest with a camera. I jumped and tripped back, hitting the lockers and my forehead.

"Oh my goodness! I just meant to take a picture!" Ernest said while running away. I got up and decided to go to the boys' locker room. I got there to see it was empty.

"Yes, they're already out there." I got a uniform that was clean and put it on. I went out outside and jogged up to Coach Burton. It was like Gary was following me because he showed up next.

"Coach Burton, this is the new exchange student, Dudley. He's from Australia and isn't very communicative. So, can he join the team?" Gary asked while patting my back.

"Okay, but if her fails just one thing, then he's out!" Burton said while looking at me. "Let's do this!"

I was standing in the middle of the field, smiling wide seen that the jocks couldn't tackle me. I beat them at everything! I ran faster than them, I tackle them, I did a better field goal kick. I rocked!

"See, told you she was amazing." Gary said smirking.

"She? He's a he." Burton said confused. I walked up and took off my helmet. Gasps were everywhere.

"No sir. I think _he _means _she_." I said while smiling. I gave Burton my helmet and flipped my hair while walking off. Gary followed.

"Well, we know one thing. You sure the hell are strong!" Gary said while laughing.

"I know!" I said while smirking. I am going to love going here after all.


End file.
